


【DV】一战AU短篇—飞行器上的好小伙儿

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: AU，一战背景，短篇，梗源：名字取自一部搞笑老电影，灵感是《红男爵》和《红猪》，爱死了飞行夹克，蓝天和好小伙儿，愿待战争结束时，与君重逢在蓝天PS：连过山车都不敢坐的我，却时常怀揣着翱翔天空的梦，正如波鲁克所说，不能飞的猪，就只是猪而已（不合理之处请多包涵）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033
Kudos: 3





	【DV】一战AU短篇—飞行器上的好小伙儿

“维吉尔，明天就要上前线了，你紧张吗？”

“我为什么要紧张？”

“因为，可能会死？”

“人总有一死，我宁愿死在飞机上，天空是飞行员最好的归宿。”

“。。。。你为何总是，算了，晚安！”

“喂，但丁。”

“嗯？”

“我不会让你死的。”

克雷多腰背挺直站在巨型作战图前，一手托着指挥板，一手移动红蓝图钉，认真讲解这次行动战术要领，台下众人拿着纸和笔仔细记录。

除了一个人。

不老实的黑色军靴跨过座间空隙伸过来，提起坚硬鞋底轻轻碰了碰自己小腿，“嘿，维吉尔，”见他不理睬，又稍微提高音调，“维吉尔。”

不用回头就知道是谁，维吉尔聚拢双腿往右侧靠，继续奋笔疾书。

那人很执着，侧身凑过来，银色脑袋出现在左臂旁，沉默的看了一会儿自己写的内容后，不屑嘀咕，“切，还记笔记，好学生。”

他努力全神贯注，无视对方挑衅。

“维吉尔~维吉尔~，”轻快喊道，“你听我说，我觉得我们肯定又是......”

但丁这种漫不经心的敷衍态度终于成功引起指挥员克雷多的注意，“但丁！”对方厉声说。

“AYE，captain！”

克雷多对这个称号相当不满，皱着眉头下达指令，“你和维吉尔作为先锋，带领第一梯队，准备周三上午8点出发。”

他停下手中的笔，扭头瞪了但丁一眼。

对方却一副无所谓笑嘻嘻的模样，摊开双手耸动肩膀，用口型无声比道，“早告诉你了。”

但丁站在扶梯上靠在机舱旁，看妮可，他的机械师给驾驶座椅下安装弹射器。

“你确定这东西可以？”不放心的盯着小姑娘窝在里面一顿捣腾。

重重叹了一声，“但丁！”不耐烦说，“你可以质疑我，但请不要质疑我的技术，好吗？另外帮我递一下扳手谢谢！”从舱室里探出乱蓬蓬的红发和挥舞的小臂。

“嘿，我只是确认一下，”他把扳手塞到不停张合的手掌中，“别这么敏感....”

“NO！”粗暴打断，“我受到了冒犯，所以请停止骚扰你的机械师，否则我不确定我会做些什么！”对方虽然还整个人埋在座椅下，却能准确无误用扳手对准自己鼻尖威胁道。

“我靠，知道啦知道啦，”他从梯子上爬下来。

“你干嘛呢？”

“我艹，”被身后突然冒出的质问吓得差点最后一节踩空，“维吉尔！你走路没声吗？”

但丁转身看到一脸困惑的维吉尔，和他身边笑得意味深长的护士长，崔西。

这女人！

没好气的回道，“不干什么！我只是让妮可例行检查，毕竟明天就要执行任务了！”话锋一转，“倒是你俩，你们在干什么！”

“我...”

“我们刚刚在说，”崔西抢白，“战争可能快要结束了。”

“切~，”他双手抱臂撇撇嘴，“如果我没记错，你上上个月就这么说的。”

“不，这次好像是真的，”维吉尔拿出腋下夹着的报纸递给但丁，“俄国发生革命，德国....”

“嘿，我不担心这些，”他没有接，而是顺手扣住对方手腕，把维吉尔猛地拉向自己，两人撞到一起。准确说，是对方歪倒在自己怀里，但丁趁机搂上脖子，用身体压住军装下精瘦的肌肉，“如果战争真结束了，你说，我们干点什么好呢？”

“我不知道，”维吉尔象征性挣扎几下，发现甩不掉后，放弃般伸直脖子，“给富人开飞机？”

“要不我们去地中海吧，我不喜欢这里天气，昏沉沉的，”但丁兴奋的抬起手臂，描绘想象中美景，“蓝天，沙滩，碧海，在地中海上空。要不，我们做空盗吧！”

“空盗？”崔西好奇发问。

“空中盗贼，专抢劫邮轮，抢完就走，飞向天空，谁也抓不到，刺不刺激！”

“但丁，”维吉尔微笑着摇摇头，“没有那种职业。”

“如果我们做的话，就有了，”捉弄的弹下对方挺拔的鼻尖，“一起去看真正的蓝天，不好吗？”

他们是最好的飞行员之二（维吉尔加上之二纯粹出于礼貌，因为从战绩上，他们就是同盟国中最好的，其他人没有可比性），累计击落敌机18架，被成为“空中双子”。机翼上经典涂装，一红一蓝两朵玫瑰相互缠绕，更是成为协约国空军最大噩梦。

“布里斯托尔”F2B战斗机倾斜侧翼从广袤天空中飞驰而过，留下他们不败的传说。

登机前，照例，维吉尔握住胸前来自母亲的蓝宝石项链，虔诚祈祷。

“嘿，还是老规矩？”但丁戴好飞行护镜走过来。

他把项链塞回皮衣里，“我选头像。”

“就知道！”抛到空中的硬币被迅速截住按上手背，“我赢了，是数字。”

维吉尔抬头看了看难得的晴空，感叹道，“今天适合飞行。”

“嘿，规矩就是规矩，赢的人选座位，”对方生怕自己去抢似的飞快跳进主驾驶，在金属铁皮上拍了拍又指向后座，“来吧维吉尔，我的后背交给你了！”

他望着但丁咧开的嘴角，“好吧。”

我知道你作弊了，但这大概或许是我们最后一次驾驶“贝尔沃夫”（别人都亲昵称自己所驾飞机为姑娘，可但丁坚持，最英武的人配最英武的飞机，贝尔沃夫，北欧传说中一骑当千的勇士），所以，管他呢。

在巡逻一圈后，未发现任何目标，已方飞机在空中慢慢集合，计划返回基地。

“嘿，”但丁突然在前面高声喊道，“燃料还够，天气正好。”

“你想干什么？”尽管他已猜到答案。

“我想气死克雷多！”

飞在队尾的贝尔沃夫忽然调头，向上直飞，宛如破壳而出的雏鸟，冲破浮层，冲至深蓝。

碧空如洗，仅浮着几丝淡云，似乎有人一不小心在湛蓝玻璃纸上刮出几道浅痕，阳光温暖柔和像极了母亲怀抱。

然而正如古老苏格兰寓言所说，平静表面之下是暗藏的汹涌。这里靠近敌占区，不知什么时候就有敌机划破平如镜面的蓝天，朝他们张牙舞爪呼啸而来。

维吉尔不敢放松神经，他想开口叫但丁回去。

可，“准备好了吗？维吉尔！”

什么？

前面传来扣动按钮和用力拉动手柄的机械摩擦声，螺旋桨扭转空气将发动机输出功率加到最大，飞机又开始爬升，越越来快，地面渐渐远去。太阳光斑透过机翼照在脸上，他眯起眼，好奇缝隙中露出的这片无穷无尽蓝色到底是自己眼睛反光还是梦中的天空。

飞机朝明亮处进一步逼近，过重的压力使脖子紧贴靠椅，身体绷直，手脚发麻。接着，地平线出现在头顶上方，哈！但丁这家伙，将飞机完全倒了个过儿。突如其来的失重使维吉尔彻底陷入恍惚，血液集中头顶，思维判断衰退，精神游离体外。

周围瞬间安静，只剩澎湃跃起的心跳，一颤一颤，耳膜鼓动，眼球突出，他张大嘴，仿佛连空气也凝结起来，窒息的快感从脚底一路带电冲破层层防护，沿骨脉逆流而上直抵双肩。

啊，是我拥抱了天空，还是天空拥抱了我？

该死！我应该提高警惕的，而不是陷入，就在懊恼时，飞机却忽然掉头俯冲。大地重新出现在眼前，如激流般滚奔腾而来，他激动到几乎要失声尖叫！惊心动魄的场景或许只有短短几分钟，却一笔一画深深烙入维吉尔记忆里，机头再次缓缓抬起，恢复了水平飞行。

“喜欢吗？维吉尔——”疾风中但丁的声音有些模糊。

“再来！”他大叫道。

我的天啊！我竟然说出这种话，或许受肾上腺素影响，这一刻，他开心极了，许久未有的放松，从内到外。

“再来！”

“哈哈哈哈，”爽朗笑声配合引擎轰鸣在晴空中打着旋儿上升，“就知道你无法拒绝！”

如此反复连翻了几个筋斗后，维吉尔终于说道，“我们该回去了。”

“好吧，”意犹未尽的附和。

是的，我也是，但丁。

愉快时光固然令人恋恋不忘，但如果豁出性命便不值得了，所以是时候回去了。

就在二人准备返航时，他无意瞟向远处，虽然那里只懒洋洋飘着几条丝状白云，连片可疑的影子都没有，但久经沙场所磨练出的本能却使维吉尔几乎肯定那里藏有“东西”。

“但丁，3点钟方向，那片云。”

话音刚落，在右上空出现一个闪闪发光的亮点，并急速接近。

“艹！德国佬儿的信天翁！”

但丁侧起机身迅速调整好战斗状态，朝敌机飞去。这时，他才看到对面机身那个醒目的标志，赤红色“海盗骷髅”，该死！

是敌方王牌飞行员，已经击落架同盟国飞机不下数十架（有传言是22架，当然也有人称是32架，总之，都比他们多）。低头瞄了眼仪表盘，剩余燃料不多，再加上刚才连续翻的筋斗，现在连自己都是身心俱疲，更何况身为驾驶员的但丁。

该死！在倒霉的时刻遇上倒霉的对手！

“维吉尔！”

“但丁，右侧！”

突突突的机枪声，他再次调动飞机翻转起来，流弹穿过空气，在机翼上留下数个孔洞，可现在不是心疼飞机的时候，但丁需要甩开这家伙，给维吉尔创造瞄准机会。 

空战最具威胁的方位是前上方，而后上方则是空战中最为有利的位置。

“维吉尔，你准备好了吗！”他大概估算了飞行速度和燃料余量，还勉强够一次，只够一次，考虑到信天翁速度比他们快，而且左侧引擎声音不对，贝尔沃夫应该撑不了太久。

耳边再次响起飞弹刺穿木头声，他妈的！必须快点，否则一直这样被敌人咬住皮古，坐在后侧的维吉尔就危险了！

但丁握紧操作杆，低声说道，“我的好小伙儿，靠你了，”然后牟足全力向前推动。

机翼割破空气逆向而行，如果想成功摆脱对方必须在空中划出一个完美弧度。

“但丁！飞机！”

残破木屑掉下来，此时空气已成了沉重压力，将轻弱的飞机狠狠往下拽，“坚持住，”表盘指针不断攀升，“还差一点点！”在大脑因缺氧而昏迷前，但丁松开双手，飞机急速下坠。

在重力作用下，贝尔沃夫全力以赴向敌机发起冲锋，子弹擦出火花从两侧射出，在空中形成虚虚实实一条弧线，向敌机发动机发出致命扫射，螺旋桨喷出烈焰。冒着浓烟摆动机翼，如凋零的花瓣旋转朝地面坠落。

“哦吼！干得漂亮维吉尔！”他兴高采烈欢呼着。

“但丁，”对方紧张的叫道，“别高兴太早，后翼制动失灵了！” 

“艹！”

2000米！下降速度还是太快，原本就受损严重的左侧机翼经受不住风的剥蚀，开始解体。

1000米！机身失去平衡，螺旋下坠。

500米！地面建筑清晰可见，该死，正下方是一片郁郁葱葱的森林，前面才是平坦的村落！

300米！100米！50米！

“啊啊啊啊，撑住了，我的小伙子！”

但丁双脚抵住前侧，拖动身体，用尽力量往后仰，最大幅度倾斜机身。

最终，滑轮从树梢上方掠过，机舱颠簸几下，慢慢恢复平稳并缓缓抬升。

“哈哈哈哈，你敢相信吗？维吉....”

9mm子弹击破顶翼擦着但丁脸颊射穿右臂，他忍痛向左打满，立起机身躲避从天而降的弹雨，同时拉动引擎，试图向上攀爬。

“艹，怎么回事？”

“双人！刚刚那是僚机！”

“他妈的！”

对方像只疯狂猎犬，露出獠牙伸出舌头紧追其后，火力越来越猛，他能听到身后的喘息和两侧的颤动，“嘭”的一声，左侧悬翼彻底报废，贝尔沃夫顿时剧烈摆动机身，该死！

前面出现一片湖，只有这一个办法了，赌一把，但丁将手放在红色按钮上。

“准备好了吗，维吉尔！”

“等等，但丁，你想干.....”

他使劲按下，在惊叫声中再次拉动手柄，对不起了。

“维吉尔，你还醒着吗？”

“被你吵醒了。”

“。。。。。我都看见你露出的白牙了！”

“但丁，你到底想说什么？”

“我想说，我们会活下去的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

**Author's Note:**

> PS：听着最欢快的歌（I’ll be there），写最丧的文（不亏是我），结尾我删了一段，不想太丧了，写完发现一件事，我心中定义短篇的字数貌似跟一般人不一样，空战写的稀烂，万分抱歉，感兴趣的朋友可以看电影，真的很不错（《红猪》是我最喜欢的宫崎骏动画，超过任何一部，我就是品味奇特）


End file.
